VISIT
by Maruriyan
Summary: Hanya sebuah kunjungan singkat ke rumah tetangga barunya. Namun, entah kenapa, Hinata merasa bagaikan seorang yang mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya. Ah, jangan lupakan dengan sang kakak yang seramnya menyaingi iblis. Warn ! OOC, AR, HinaYachi, slight TsukiYachi #IHFE2016


**VISIT**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate**

 **WARNING** **: OOC, AR, HinaYachi, slight TsukiYachi,**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk kak Allihyun dan event IHFE 2016**

 **Hope You Enjoy:)**

* * *

" Aku tidak menyangka ada laki – laki yang datang menemui Hitoka _– chan_ senekat dirimu "

" Nyalimu besar juga bocah ! "

Laki – laki yang dipanggil _' bocah'_ menunduk. Posisi bersimpuh memudahkannya untuk meremas celana di bagian paha. Keringat dingin membanjiri keningnya.

 _Glup._

Senyum sinis dua laki – laki dewasa di depannya tidaklah membantu. Malah semakin buruk. Aura intimidasi rasanya mecekik. Suara detik jarum jam yang berputarlah menjadi pemecah keheningan yang melanda. Sekali lagi, bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, malah memperburuk.

Ah, potongan kata tersusun di otaknya.

' _Aku bukan bocah ! '_

Benar – benar hal yang tak penting.

.

.

.

Hinata Shouyo. Memegang sebuah kotak yang dibalut dengan _furoshiki_ oranye dengan motif kepala babi pink. Selera unik milik sang ibu.

Hinata menarik nafas kuat. Tersenyum lebar, memencet sebuah tombol yang berhasil membuat suara lonceng bergema di rumah itu. Menandakan ada seorang yang tengah menunggu untuk dibukakan pagar besi hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Bahkan dua kali tinggi Hinata.

" Siapa ? "

Suara perempuan menggema di balik intercom yang berada di sebelah kiri pagar.

" Aku Hinata Shouyo, ingin bertemu dengan Tsukishima Hitoka "

Hinata tidak yakin suaranya tadi cukup tegas. Malah terdengar layaknya bocah SD yang berkunjung ke tempat hiburan. Kelewat antusias.

" Tunggu sebentar "

Suara perempuan tadi terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu pagar yang terbuka otomatis.

" Selamat siang "

Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan aura antusiasnya. Bahkan ketika sosok gadis yang membuka pintu tidak muncul. Dia bersembunyi di balik pintu.

" U-untuk apa mencariku ? "

Gadis itu berdiri di depan Hinata. Melepas pintu yang dari tadi menjadi pegangannya. Iris _caramel_ itu terlihat takut.

" Aku ingin meminta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih telah menjaga adikku Natsu "

Hinata membungkuk sekilas.

" Kakaknya Natsu ? "

Binar cerah terlihat jelas ketika nama Natsu terlontar. Pintu yang terbuka lebar menjadi awal dari semuanya.

.

.

.

Kotak berlapis _furoshiki_ tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Sang pemillik tengah duduk besrimpuh sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

" Terimakasih banyak Tsukishima – san. Maaf merepotkanmu "

Hinata membungkuk. Tsukishima Hitoka yang duduk di seberang malah gelagapan.

" Eh-Ehhh... tidak apa – apa Hinata – kun. Saat itu kami hanya kebetulan bertemu dan aku senang bisa bermain bersama Natsu "

Hinata menegakkan kepala. Memandang lurus ke arah iris _caramel_ milik Hitoka

Hitoka memalingkan muka. Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya. Hitoka menggosok tengkuknya. Berusaha menormalkan debaran jantungnya.

" Na-Natsu bercerita banyak tentangmu, katanya kau kakak yang baik "

Hitoka tersenyum sekilas sembari mengingat – ingat pertemuannya dengan gadis cilik bernama Natsu.

Giliran Hinata yang memerah.

' _Ka-kawaii '_ Batin Hinata berbunga – bunga.

.

.

.

Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari pertanyaan mengenai nama, hingga tempat tinggal. Ha ! ternyata mereka tetangga. Hitoka yang baru – baru pindah wajar saja tidak tahu sedangkan Hinata yang hanya peduli dengan voli sepertinya mulai sekarang akan mulai melirik sekilas tetangga – tetangganya.

" –Kau tahu, ibuku marah- marah ketika tahu kalau Natsu main sendiri di taman. Arhggg... aku terlalu asyik main voli dengan Kageyama hingga melupakan Natsu "

Hinata mengacak rambut frustasi. Mengingat kejadian bodoh saat dia meninggalkan Natsu di rumah sendiri. Natsu yang bosan memilih bermain ke taman. Dan bertemu dengan Hitoka. Untung bukan penjahat.

" Oleh karena itu, aku kesini untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menjaga Natsu dan maaf merepotkanmu. Oh ya, ibuku juga memberimu ini. "

" Psssttt...sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu ini isinya apa "

Hinata mendekat. Berbisik tepat di depan ajah Hitoka setelah menyodorkan kotak berbalut kain dengan motif babi itu.

Hitoka tersenyum. Menggumamkan kata _' terimakasih'_ lalu berdiri hendak menyimpan benda kotak tadi. setidaknya, Hitoka akan membukanya lalu mengeluarkan isi dan mengembalikan tempatnya.

Langkah Hitoka berhenti. Tubuhnya berbalik dengan gerakan patah – patah.

" Ehmmm... Hinata-kun mau minum apa ? "

Hitoka benar – benar merasa bodoh ketika melupakan tata karma dan malah asyik mengobrol dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang kelewat senang sama sekali tak peduli.

" Tak usah repot – repot Hitoka – chan "

" Ba- bagaimana kalau aku buatkan teh ? " tawar Hitoka hati – hati. Wajah gugup serta takutnya terlihat jelas. Hitoka benar – benar merasa geli. Memalukan sekali.

" Apa saja boleh, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Sungguh. "

Dan Hitoka menghilang dibalik tikungan lorong yang menghubungkan ruangan tamu dengan dapur.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar. Hinata menoleh ke kanan untuk menemukan dua orang laki – laki menjulang tinggi. Oke, Hinata sama sekali tidak iri. Sungguh.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat sebelah alis. Kacamatanya sedikit bergeser.

" Siapa kau ? "

Pertanyaan simple yang memulai sesi interogasi.

" _Hajimemashite!_ Hinata Shouyo _desu_ "

Hinata memasang senyum sejuta umat miliknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua laki – laki yang masih berdiri di depannya. Tatapan menusuk dan wajah sangar terlihat jelas.

" Untuk apa datang kesini Hinata _– san_ ? "

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari laki –laki bersurai blonde tanpa kacamata yang kini sedang berusaha duduk di depan Hinata.

Senyum sih iya, tapi berbeda dengan aura yang dikeluarkannya.

Entahlah, Hinata hanya merasa tertekan.

.

.

.

" A-apa yang aku lakukan ? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh ! "

Tidak mungkin berteriak, Hitoka hanya bergumam kecil sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke lemari pendingin. Teringat ketidaksopanannya yang langsung nyeroscos tanpa mempersilakan segelas minuman untuk seorang tamu.

" Ba- bagaimana kalau Hinata _– san_ menganggapku gadis tidak tahu sopan santun ? Seluruh sekolah akan tahu dan mereka semua berubah membenciku Huwaaaaa ! "

Oke. Yang tadi memang berlebihan. Hitoka dan paranoidnya memang tak terpisahkan.

" Bagaimana ini... "

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Hitoka yang masih _' sibuk '_ di dapur, Hinata dihadapkan dengan dua laki – laki berperangai iblis.

" Untuk apa kau kemari ? "

Tangan menyilang di depan dada. Tatapan mata langsung ke kedua iris bocah yang ada di depannya. Senyum ? jangan harap !

" Etooo... aku ingin berterimakasih kepada Tsukishima _-san_ telah menjaga adikku. "

" Ma-maaf merepotkan ! " Gelagapan, Hinata dengan cepat menambahkan ucapannya.

" Pffttt... Tsukishima mana yang kau maksud bocah ? "

Hinata memutar tubuh ke belakang, mendapati laki – laki dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam itu tengah tersenyum – mengejek – sambil menutup mulutnya.

Ah, Hinata benar – benar ingin , pikiran itu terhenti ketika lagi – lagi Hinata harus menghadap ke depan. Memperhatikan orang berbicara. Sopan santun yang benar – benar menjerat Hinata untuk tidak berteriak kalap dan melarikan diri.

" _Well_ , Kami berdua Tsukishima. Aku Akiteru, sedangkan dia Kei. "

Mengangkat wajah untuk saat ini adalah pose yang tepat untuk menambah kesan _' berkuasa'_

" Kami kakaknya ~"

Oke. Mulai sekarang Hinata akan menambahkan daftar kebenciannya. Seburuk – buruknya raja iblis yang ada di depannya, nada berbicara laki – laki tinggi yang ada di belakangnya benar – benar membakar hangus sumbu kesabaran Hinata.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik hembus. Tarik hembus.

" Ah, maaf, maksudku Hitoka _– san_ "

Jawabnya gugup.

" Oh. "

Hinata benar –benar berharap agar sesi tanya jawab berhenti sampai disini. Sayangnya, tak semudah itu.

" Dimana tempat tinggalmu ? Berapa usiamu ? Kelas berapa ? SMP mana ? "

Serentetan pertanyaan. Namun, pertanyaan terakhir sedikit tidaknya menyinggung perasaan Hinata.

Hei, dia sudah SMA. Yah, walaupun masih kelas satu, setidaknya dia sudah mengecap rasanya bangku SMA.

Menelan ludah, Hinata mulai berbicara, " Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Di pertigaan dekat sini belok ke kanan, lalu lurus. 3 blok setelahnya adalah rumahku. Usiaku 16 tahun. "

Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Setidaknya ia masih mampu menarik sudut – sudut bibirnya mendekati pipi lalu memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang dibanggakannya.

" Aku kelas satu dari SMA Karasuno "

Mereka bertiga tahu. Ada sedikit tekanan pada kata SMA.

" Benarkah ? "

Hinata mati – matian tidak memutar bola matanya. Nada suara yang dikeluarkan laki – laki dibelakangnya benar – benar membuat Hinata jengah.

" Iya kak "

Hinata berusaha menjawab sedatar mungkin.

" Aku siswa Karasuno tahun kedua. Yah, walaupun baru pindah sebulan belakangan. "

Pernyataan terburuk yang pernah keluar dari laki – laki bernada menyebalkan di belakangnya.

" Omong – omong, kau ikut ekstra apa ? "

Sungguh. Jika Hinata akan diinterogasi, dia lebih memilih laki – laki yang duduk di depannya. Bukan laki – laki yang kini tengah berdiri dan Hinata harus mendongkak untuk menatap wajahnya.

Ia benar – benar merasa pendek.

" Ekstra voli kak. "

" Pfffttt... Kau ? Yang benar saja ! Tinggimu bahkan dibawah net ! "

Laki – laki itu menahan tawa. Ekspresi gelinya tak bisa disembunyikan oleh tangan yang tengah mengibas di depan wajahnya.

" Aku serius ! "

Bukan. Bukan tinggi badannya yang diinjak habis – habisan membuat Hinata kesal hingga berani membentak, melainkan status pemain voli yang diragukanlah yang tidak lagi bisa ditolerir oleh Hinata.

Yahh... Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia tak masalah tinggi badannya diungkit – ungkit. Rasa kesal masih ada. Hanya saja, pemain voli adalah suatu kebanggan dan kehormatan besar bagi Hinata.

" Ah, untuk informasi, Hitoka akan melamar menjadi _manager_ klub voli. Kei juga akan mengikuti ekstra voli. Ya kan Kei ? "

Akiteru yang merasa terabaikan mulai memasuki topik disambut dengan decakan lidah sang adik dan tatapan bahagia Hinata yang sekejap berubah masam.

Satu pertanyaan muncul di benak kakak beradik Tsukishima.

Entah siapa yang berbicara, mereka tak peduli. Intinya, kata – kata yang tersusun di otak mereka keluar.

" A- apakah kau menyukai Hitoka ? "

.

.

.

Setelah siuman dari dunia imajinasinya yang benar – benar diluar logika, Hitoka berhasil membuat teh dengan baik dan benar. Sungguh, dia hampir saja mencampurkan garam ke dalam teko teh berwarna hijau muda itu.

" Y-yosh ! "

Pekiknya kecil sambil mengangkat teh serta kudapan yang akan disajikan untuk Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hitoka tak berhenti berkomat – kamit. Mulai dari meyakinkan diri, hingga merutuki diri.

Sekilas, Hitoka terlihat bagaikan gadis – gadis yang hendak memberi mantra jahat dengan medium teh ke Hinata.

Muncul dari lorong yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang tengah, Hitoka dikejutkan dengan pemandangan sang kakak yang tengah mengitari Hinata.

Hinata dengan tubuh bergetar, wajah menunduk serta memerah. Sedangkan kakanya malah berdiri di belakang Hinata sambil memperhatikan surai oranye cerah milik Hinata. Hitoka yakin, jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Hinata sudah tergeletak dari tadi dengan kepala yang dilubangi membabi buta.

Berbeda dengan Kei, Akiteru masih duduk tenang. Hanya saja, raut seriusnya benar – benar menakutkan.

Satu hal yang Hitoka simpulkan dari pemandangan yang ada di depannya adalah pem _bully_ -an. Dengan sang kakak sebagai subyek dan teman barunya yang malang sebagai obyek.

.

.

.

Hinata gelagapan. Mau jawab _' iya'_ tak mungkin. _Tsukishima Bros_ pasti menghajarnya habis – habisan. Terburuk adalah dijadikan tumbal iblis. Hiiii ~

Mau jawab _' tidak'_ juga salah. Jelas – jelas ia menyukainya. Hei, tak mungkin kan Hinata menjilat ludah sendiri ketika suatu saat ia harus menarik kata – katanya.

Ia – Hinata Shoyou – menyukai Tsukishima Hitoka. Gadis yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

" I-itu... "

Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Akan sangat beruntung bila tiba – tiba ada lubang yang muncul dan menenggelamkan HInata. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak mau mati konyol tertelan lubang antah berantah yang muncul di rumah Tsukishima.

Hinata sudah pasrah. Jawaban _' iya'_ sudah ada di ujung lidahnya.

Sebelum sebuah suara melengking yang muncul dari arah lorong.

" Kakak ! Jangan _bully_ temanku lagi ! "

Sungguh, mereka bertiga shock mendengar teriakan nyaring yang – sangat – tidak mungkin keluar dari mulut polos macam Hitoka.

.

.

.

" Hitoka (-san) "

Mereka berteriak kompak. Wajah terkejut nampak jelas di wajah ketiga laki – laki itu.

Kei menjadi orang pertama yang sadar dari aksi terkejut mereka. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Hitoka. Sebelah tangannya sudah bertengger manis di bahu sang adik kesayangan.

" Jangan. Pernah. Dekati. Adikku ! "

Ancam Kei tegas dengan aura mengintimidasi. Andai saja sang adik tercinta tidak mengganggu, mungkin Hinata sudah mengatakan perasaannya dan Kei pun punya alasan untuk segera melempar Hinata keluar rumahnya.

Tak beda jauh dengan Kei, Akiteru sudah berada di sisi kiri Hitoka. Ekspresi sangarnya medominasi.

Nah, posisi Hinata sekarnaglah yang cukup unik. Ya, berdiri di depan mereka bertiga dengan tangan yang terjulur ke depan. Niat awal ingin menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat Hitoka untuk tidak mendekat. Masih ada beberapa pembicaraan laki – laki yang tidak mengikutsertakan Hitoka di dalamnya. Termasuk bagian Hinata yang mengakui perasaannya.

Ah, apa boleh buat. Mengaku sekarang sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

Dan detik itu juga Hinata bagai kehilangan kewarasaannya.

" Hitoka _– san_ aku menyukaimu ! "

Teriaknya. Tangan yang tadinya terjulur telah merapat di sisi tubuhnya. Hinata membungkuk. Memejamkan mata. Rasanya, dada Hinata akan meledak sekarang juga.

Zinggg...

Eh, eh, " Ehhhh ! "

Hitoka berteriak kencang dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kulit putih wajahnya. Akiteru dan Kei melongo.

.

.

.

Setelah pernyataan absurd Hinata kemarin, wajah memerah Hitoka tak pernah absen terlihat ketika mereka bertemu. Sedangkan duo kakak ganas yang melemparnya ke luar rumah dengan cara mengangkat kerah bajunya – Ya, entah kenapa Hinata terlihat seperti kucing yang ketahuan maling – malah semakin sering memperhatikan Hinata. Bukan, bukan perhatian baik – baik yang penuh senyuman, melainkan tampang sangar yang berkata, _' Awas kau jika berani mendekati adikku ! '_

Hinata berbelok di ujung koridor bersama Kageyama yang sibuk menghafalkan beberapa kata – kata bahasa Inggris.

Disitulah ia berdiri. Gadis bersurai caramel yang diikat oleh karet bintang – bintang berwarna biru. Mempererat dekapan bukunya, si gadis tersenyum lebar, menanggapi ocehan teman – temannya.

Saat itu, Hinata tak akan keberatan jika mengunjungi rumah keluarga Tsukishima lagi. Anggap saja latihan untuk menemui calon mertua nanti. Mungkin, mental Hinata akan benar – benar terasah oleh tekanan kakak iparnya.

Ah, Hinata melupakan satu fakta penting.

Hitoka bahkan belum tentu membalas perasaan Hinata

 **The End**

* * *

A/N : Salam kenal semua yang ada di fandom haikyuu ~ ini tulisan pertama saya di fandom ini. Ehmm... Mungkin fic ini sedikit melenceng dari wish-nya kak allihyun :". Mohon kritik dan sarannya minna . Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini hehe...


End file.
